yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 098
Summary Aster Phoenix confronts his guardian, The D and asks if he won his duel with Doctor Collector. The D responds that of course, he did. When asked he called Aster here, The D reveals his sinister past. After seeing a new card design made by Aster's father, he sneaked into his apartment that night and attempted to steal the card. However, the card had been tainted by The Light of Destruction, and The D kidnaps (kills in the Japanese version) Aster's father. He used "Destiny Hero - Plasma" to become the champion of the Pro League and hold his title for ten years. Though he couldn't use the card in official matches, the powers of The Light of Destruction aided his victories in other ways. In underground duels, he steals the souls of countless duelists using the card. With his past revealed, Aster wishes to avenge his father, and he begins his duel with The D. Aster summons "Destiny Hero - Dogma" on his first turn, but The D counters with "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "D - Force, which forms a nearly unstoppable combo that renders "Plasma" virtually untouchable. Aster eventually uses "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" to seal the effect of "D - Force" after realizing that his father must have created it specifically to counter "Destiny Hero - Plasma" When Aster is about to destroy "Plasma", The D reveals that the soul of Aster's father is trapped within the card. Aster's father speaks to him, and says he apologizes for creating such a powerful card. When he began to create it, he heard the voice of The Light of Destruction, and was unable to stop himself from finishing. He stated it was similiar to what happened when Maximillion Pegasus created the Egyptian God cards. He states that the Light of Destruction that possesses the card is merely a small part of it, and a larger part exists inside of Sartorius. He urges Aster to attack and destroy "Plasma". Aster attacks and his father says good-bye. As The D drops his cards, The Light of Destruction exists "Plasma" an an explosion ensues, setting the ship ablaze. The card flies towards Aster. The D is consumed in the flame and Aster takes the "Plasma" card and rushes out to the deck. He is saved via helicopter by Chancellor Sheppard. Duel Aster's Turn *Activates "Destiny Draw". Now, by discarding 1 "Destiny Hero" from his hand, he can draw 2 more cards. He discards "Malicious" for the cost *Activates "D - Spirit", which, since he controls no monsters, lets him Special Summon a "Destiny Hero" from his hand, as long as it is Level 4 or below. He chooses "Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude" (1400 ATK / 1600 DEF), who appears in Attack Position. *"Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude's" effect activates, letting Aster check the top card on his Deck. If it is a Normal Spell Card, he can show it to his opponent and activate it on his next turn from the Graveyard; if not, the card goes to the bottom of his Deck. The top card is "Pot of Greed", so he can send it to the Graveyard and activate it in his next turn. *Activates "Over Destiny". Now, depending on a "Destiny Hero" monster in his Graveyard, Aster can summon a "Destiny Hero" from his Deck with a lower Level. With "Malicious", a Level 6 monster, in his Graveyard, he can summon a "Destiny Hero" Level 5 or below. He chooses "Captain Tenacious" (800 ATK / 800 DEF). *Then, he activates "Malicious's" effect: By removing his "Malicious" in the Graveyard from play, he can summon another one (800 ATK / 800 DEF) from his Deck to the field. *Since he controls 3 monsters (including at least 1 "Destiny Hero"), Aster meets the Summoning Conditions for "Destiny Hero - Dogma" (3400 ATK / 2400 DEF) and tributes his monsters to summon it in Attack Position. *Sets a card and activates his "Clock Tower Prison". Now, during each of his opponent's Standby Phases, "Clock Tower Prison" will gain a Clock Counter with each passing turn. Then, if 4 or more Counters are on his Field Spell, all Battle Damage to Aster will be reduced to 0. The D's Turn *During his Standby Phase, "Dogma's" effect activates and halves his Life Points (The D: 2000 LP). Then, "Clock Tower Prison" positions itself at three o'clock, signifying that it has gained its first Clock Counter. *Activates "Claret Note", which lets him select a monster Aster controls. Depending on its Level, he can Special Summon a "Plasma Token" for every set of the monster's 4 Levels. With "Destiny Hero - Dogma" a Level 8 monster, he is able to summon 2 Tokens (0 ATK / 0 DEF each) *Then he activates "Fiend's Sanctuary" to summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0 ATK / 0 DEF) in Attack Position. *Tributes his three tokens to summon "Destiny Hero - Plasma" (1900 ATK / 600 DEF) in Attack Position and activates its effect, which lets "Plasma" equip itself with any monster Aster controls and gain ATK equal to half the equipped monster, as well as its effect(s). "Plasma" equips itself with Aster's "Dogma" ("Plasma's" ATK: 3600) *Attacks Aster directly with "Plasma" (Aster: 400 LP) and then activates "D - Force", placing it face-up on the top of his Deck. While it is the top card on his Deck, The D cannot conduct his normal draw during his Draw Phase, but now, since "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is under his control, "D - Force" can negate all of Aster's card effects that target 1 card he controls. *Sets a card Aster's Turn *When Aster enters his Standby Phase, the "Dogma"–equipped "Plasma" halves Aster's Life Points. (Aster: 200 LP) *But now, "Diamond Dude's" effect lets Aster use "Pot of Greed" from his Graveyard to draw 2 cards. *Summons "Destiny Hero - Doom Lord" (600 ATK / 800 DEF) in Defense Position and attempts to use its effect to remove "Plasma" from play for 2 turns, but, since "Doom Lord's" effect targets, "Plasma" cannot be removed from play, due to "D - Force". "Doom Lord's" effect is negated. :*(Note: In the real game, this effect can only be activated while "Doom Lord" is in Attack Position) The D's Turn *Activates his face-down card, "D - Boost", which lets him draw 2 cards under his face-up "D - Force". *"Clock Tower Prison" positions itself at six o'clock, signifying that it now has 2 Clock Counters. *Since he still controls his "Destiny Hero - Plasma", The D can activate "Drain Time", which allows him to skip any Phase during Aster's turn and his own next turn. He chooses "Standby Phase", and attacks Aster's "Doom Lord" with "Plasma". *In response, Aster activates "D - Counter", which would normally destroy an attacking monster while he controlled a "Destiny Hero" monster, but due to the targeting effect of "D - Counter", it is negated by "D - Force". The attack goes through and "Doom Lord" is destroyed *To end his turn, The D Sets a card. Aster's Turn *Sets 2 cards. The D's Turn *Due to "D - Force" and "Drain Time", The D can skip his Draw and Standby Phases, respectively, so "Clock Tower Prison" cannot gain another Clock Counter. Now, he is free to attack Aster directly with "Destiny Hero - Plasma". *For insurance, as "Destiny Hero - Plasma" attacks, he also activates "Dust Tornado", which lets him destroy a Spell or Trap Aster controls. He targets Aster's "Clock Tower Prison", but Aster activates his face-down "Eternal Dread" Trap, which adds 2 Clock Counters to his "Clock Tower Prison" before it gets destroyed. *Furthermore, with 4 Clock Counters on "Clock Tower Prison" when it was destroyed, Aster can Special Summon his "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster" (? ATK / ? DEF), who appears in Defense Position. *The D protests that Aster should have lost the Duel, due to the effects of "Destiny Hero - Plasma" and "D - Force" (since card effects cannot counter that combo), but Aster also revealed that he activated "Greed Pact", which allowed both players to draw a card. The D, realizing that "D - Force" is now in his hand, also discovered his "Destiny Hero - Plasma" was left powerless before his Direct Attack went through, because "Dreadmaster" was able to activate its effect: For the turn that monster was Special Summoned, Aster was able to reduce the Battle Damage to him to 0. *Furthermore, because "Dreadmaster" was summoned due to the destruction of "Clock Tower Prison", Aster must destroy all non-"Destiny Hero" monsters he controls (which is moot, since he controls only "Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster") and can summon up to 2 other "Destiny Hero" monsters from his Graveyard. "Diamond Dude" (1400 ATK / 1600 DEF) and "Captain Tenacious" (800 ATK / 800 DEF) return to the field, also in Defense Position. *Meanwhile, "Dreadmaster's" original ATK and DEF both become equal to the total ATK of all other "Destiny Hero" monsters that Aster controls ("Dreadmaster's" ATK and DEF: 2200). *In response, The D reactivates "D - Force" and activates "Unfair Judge". Since a monster unsuccessfully attacked during his first Battle Phase, and the total ATK and DEF all of Aster's monsters are respectively greater than his "Plasma's" ATK and DEF, he can pay 800 Life Points (The D: 1200 LP) to conduct a second Battle Phase and attack all of Aster's monsters with 1 monster that he controls. "Plasma" attacks and destroys Aster's "Dreadmaster", "Diamond Dude", and "Captain Tenacious". Aster's Turn *Draws "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel", remembering that this was a gift from his father. Then he realizes that "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" was created to weaken "Destiny Hero - Plasma". And so, he activates his "Dark Angel's" effect: By discarding it from his hand, he can place "Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel" face-up and on the top of The D's Deck. With "D - Force" no longer the top card on The D's Deck, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" is again left powerless. *Activates his "Dark City" Field Spell and summons his "Destiny Hero - Celestial" (1600 ATK / 1400 DEF), who appears in Attack Position and attacks "Destiny Hero - Plasma". With "Dark City" on the field, "Celestial" gains 1000 ATK, since it is attacking a stronger opposing monster. ("Celestial's" ATK: 2600) *Since it is engaged in battle during Aster's turn, "Celestial" can destroy 1 Equip Card that The D controls, giving him 500 points of damage. With Aster's "Dogma" still equipped to "Plasma", "Celestial" is able to destroy it and weaken "Plasma" while draining The D of 500 Life Points. (The D: 700 LP) ("Plasma's" ATK: 1900). *However, before "Celestial" is able to strike the final blow, Aster suddenly sees that "Destiny Hero - Plasma" has trapped his father's soul within itself. His father informs him that he and The D were under the control of the Light of Destruction when "Plasma" was created. Aster is hesitant to destroy "Plasma" on this note, but his father encourages him to do so, as the Light of Destruction is actually using Sartorius to attempt to destroy the world. *Aster's resolve returns with this encouragement, and he sends in "Destiny Hero - Celestial" to finish its attack. "Celestial" destroys "Plasma" (The D: 0 LP), and Aster wins the Duel. Featured Cards * Destiny Draw * D - Spirit * Destiny Hero - Diamond Dude * Pot of Greed * Over Destiny * Destiny Hero - Malicious * Destiny Hero - Captain Tenacious * Destiny Hero - Dogma * Clock Tower Prison * Claret Note * Fiend's Sanctuary * Destiny Hero - Plasma * D - Force * Destiny Hero - Doom Lord * D - Boost * Drain Time * D - Counter * Dust Tornado * Eternal Dread * Destiny Hero - Dreadmaster * Greed Pact * Unfair Judge * Destiny Hero - The Dark Angel * Dark City * Destiny Hero - Celestial Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Episodes